Ashley
Personality Ashley is a very sweet, respectful, and happy young girl. But when she's getting bullied by one of her brothers Chase, and the four pups Lily, Snowdrop, Crystal, and Starlight she can get a bit weak, frightened, sad, and traumatized even. When she's feeling let down, picked on, or even needs encouragment she goes to her other brother, Zachary, that is kind, caring, respectful, and stands up for her against Chase, Lily, Snowdrop, Crystal, and Starlight. Ashley can be a bit negative attituded when it comes to being bullied. She thinks that she's a big baby, that she'll never toughen up, and that she thinks that she'll never get over being bullied. She's very scared of thunder storms which could give Chase and the four pups another thing to bully her about, along of her saying that an animatronic killed a child stuffing it inside a suit. Afterward, she is traumatized, and frightened of animatronics, which also gives her nightmares about them keeping her up all night. But when her birthday comes up on ''May 27th, 1983, ''and the day that she turns 8, her one brother, and the four pups pranks her by dragging her towards the showstage and puts her head into Spring Ryder's jaw/mouth which chomps down on her head, biting her frontal lobe off, and causing her to black out. During it, she has a panic attack, and her mind visualize the animatronics as Nightmares which traumatizes her to the point that she can't fight back with her brother and the pups to get away. Ashley has always cried around them but for some reason not by Zachary alone. History Ashley was born on May 27th, 1975 in Hurricane, Utah. She has two twin brothers at the same age of 10 ''(age of '83 incident). ''She grew up with barely seeing her father and mother around, since they worked very busily. At the age of 4, she went to ''Brownie's Family Dinner ''to spend some time, see wandered a bit to far away from the dinning area, and saw a man in purple uniform kill another kid and put it in one of the suits. She ran to her brothers and the pups crying yelling and telling them that she saw a man kill a kid and put it's body in one of the mascot suits. None of them believed her and thought that she was seeing things. After a while, she's still been telling them that which got on the one brother and the pups nerves, and thought she was stupid. They started bullying her about that because they also thought that she looked silly while panicing. Ashley was now teriffied of animatronics and started having nightmares. Over the couple of years, the bullying got worse. To the point on May 27th, 1983, on her 8th birthday, Chase, Lily, Snowdrop, Starlight, and Crystal decided to pull a prank on her by putting her head into one of the mascots mouths. But it then backfired rather quickly, the jaw of the animatronic chomped down on Ashley's head bitting out her frobtal lobe, and causing her to black out into a coma. She was then rushed to the hospital where in 5 days she passed. But her soul traveles back to the restaurant and possessed Spring Ryder which soon became known as "Golden Ryder". Appearence Ashley normally wears yellow shorts, with a darkish yellow shirt, which matches Golden Ryder's ''"Golden " ''color. She has brown hair that she always wears down, and she also has amber brown hair. She wears a pink braclet around her left arm. and while at the hospital, she has a white cloth around her forehead to soak up the blood. Stories she appears in; By Me: [[Five Night's At Kasey's: The Beginning|'Five Night's At Kasey's: The Beginning']]'' ~(Debut) '' By Others: TBA Songs: By Me: [['Awoken' Sung by Ashley/Golden Ryder|'Awoken' Sung by Ashley/Golden Ryder]] By others: Trivia * She possess Golden Ryder. * She passed away at 3 A.M. in the Hurricane, Utah Childern hospital on June 2nd. * The Purple Guy/Man used her suit to kill both her two brothers and the four pups Voice Actress 5 year old Ashley- TBA 7/8 year old Ashley: Lulu Wilson- voice of Doris Zander in ''Ouijia: Orgin of evil'' Gallery-''' '''TBA Category:Victims Category:Kids